


【隆撒/撒隆】伊卡洛斯之鸟19

by SagaFanatic



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaFanatic/pseuds/SagaFanatic





	【隆撒/撒隆】伊卡洛斯之鸟19

被关进喰种收容所已经一个星期，饥饿，不堪的回忆与无处不在的孤独搅在一起，渗进笼中之人的骨髓。  
自从落网之后就没有进食过了。  
胃部持续抽痛着，迷蒙中听到一丝动静，他睁开沉重的双眼，那是牢房的金属大门开启的声音。  
两名狱卒一进门就因为腐败的气味露出嫌恶的表情。  
“搞什么啊，”其中一人看着地上那碗因为久置而变质的肉，厌恶地挤了挤鼻子，“想绝食吗？”  
令外人难以想象的是，收容所居然会为囚犯们提供食物，如果喰种能吃的话，无疑那就是人类的血肉。然而撒加一口都没有尝，任那难得的食物在一旁腐烂变质。  
他根本没想过自己能撑到什么时候。  
“别睡了小子，给你找了点事情干。”  
其中一人粗暴地拎起喰种的手臂，还没反应过来，一个昆克钢环便将双臂箍在了胸腹部，令他动弹不得，就跟那天被从家中带走时一模一样。  
“……做什么？”  
“给你个机会做点对社会有益的事。”狱卒强迫他站起，并将人向门口推去。  
“不……！”  
“别逼我们使用暴力，格莱克西家族只说了保你不死，可没说不准受伤。”  
狱卒抽出了腰上的电棍，威慑地对他挥了挥，不过听到自己熟悉的名字喰种立马安静了下来。被注射了Rc细胞抑制剂，再加上连续一星期没有进食有营养的东西，别说用赫子，撒加甚至不确定自己能不能抗得过电击，哪怕仅仅是一下。  
但此时注意力全在那句保你不死上。虽说自从见到艾欧里亚之后，一直沉浸在对艾奥罗斯的愧疚之中，但当听到依旧有一线生机之时，撒加还是本能地感到了一丝欣喜。  
放弃自己的生命从来都不是一个容易的抉择。所以他选择了配合，冰凉的双脚踩在同样温度的昆克钢地板上，顺从地跟着狱卒走出牢房。  
“走快点，”后面的狱卒又推了他一把，“别拖拖拉拉的！”  
走在前面的人回过头，用一种不怀好意的目光瞄着他。  
没等撒加开口，对方就问道：“你知道等下要做什么吧？”  
“不知道。”  
“别多事了，快走。”  
“说出来也没关系啊，反正这家伙哪里也去不了。”  
听到两人颇有深意的对话，本来面无表情的撒加咬咬牙，心一下子揪了起来。  
“别害怕——不过是测试一下你作为库因克的性能而已。”似乎感受到了喰种的恐惧，狱卒笑得有些残忍，“像你这种拥有复合型赫子的喰种可是很难得的素材呢。”  
库因克？那是用喰种的赫包制成的，用来屠杀喰种的武器，难道人类都是用活生生地解剖喰种？我会被如何对待呢？撒加稳住自己的情绪，内心却还是难以遏制地生出恐惧。  
与其受这种折磨，真还不如当时在格莱克西庄园带着尊严死去——  
脚下忽然震动了一下，随后四周一下子被墙上警戒灯的红光充斥。  
刺耳的鸣笛声滴滴滴地响起，伴随着人类的咒骂声，“该死的！地震了吗？”  
前方的狱卒一把拽住囚犯往回扯，同时对一头雾水的同事喊道：“回去！有敌袭！”  
敌袭！  
就是现在！撒加猝不及防地撞向扯着自己的人的额头，对方在前额被重击后顺势后脑勺也磕在了坚硬的昆克钢墙上，失去知觉慢慢滑到了地上。  
“你这畜生——！”  
电棍挥了过来，他放低重心，让身体贴上地面，稳稳地躲过另一个狱卒的攻击，然后趁着滑行的惯性，双腿蓄力踹碎了人类脆弱的脚踝骨。  
“抱歉，不过我记得你们有工伤保险。”  
冷冷地扫了地上吃痛惨叫的人类一眼，撒加转过身，快步向着牢房反方向跑去。

CCG的增援部队很快赶到了。持有库因克的搜查官的战斗力，远远不是用手枪和Q巴雷特战斗的一般收容所工作人员能比得上的。  
然而第一批搜查官很快在海啸精心策划的陷阱中覆灭。  
“可恶！队形不要散开！”面对混乱的局面，带队的一名上等搜查官尽量冷静地指挥着，然而他很快意识到这根本不是己方的配合问题。  
同伴被接连砍倒，而他们的对手始终只有一人。  
大厅中央的喰种在人类的包围圈中狂暴地舞动着，血花四溅。四条染血的凶刃随着他的动作而不断突破白鸠们的防线，而两片巨大黑翼般的坚韧甲赫却直接将外界的攻击化为乌有。  
“不、不行！对方太强了！”一名下等搜查官捂着被砍断的手臂退到班长身边，眼中充满恐惧。  
演练过无数次的战术被喰种攻守一体的赫子与迅猛凌厉的身手逼得完全使不出来，阵型被强行分割开，各自作战的搜查官非死即伤，无法推进战线继续前行。而其他杂兵也并非等闲之辈，令与之作战的搜查官根本无暇顾及他人。  
真是低估了来犯的喰种们。  
“别慌！他只有一个人！”  
“等他体力耗尽再上！”  
“用尾赫对付他！”  
还有人在抵抗，试图将涣散的战斗力凝聚起来。然而那个黑色的身影不知疲倦地杀戮着，脚下不知不觉间已经汇聚起了粘稠的血泊。  
上等心脏猛然收缩。那个赫子，难道那是——  
“喂！你们给我回来！别送死！”他慌张地喊道，试图阻止自己杀红了眼的下属做无意义的抵抗。  
暴虐的黑色赫子狂风般摧枯拉朽，一举粉碎了搜查官的尊严和躯体。  
这根本不是战斗，而是单方面的屠杀，眼见己方的人数越来越少，班长咬牙切齿地看着地上的尸体，只能下令撤退。  
“该死的海龙……！”他躲到一根柱子后面，一边联络一边诅咒，“童虎特等，还没来吗？！我们的人快被杀光了！”  
上等顾不上礼仪了，对着话筒怒吼起来，电话那一头传来一贯悠哉的声音：“别急啊，我们被堵在半路上了，现在正徒步赶往收容所。”  
“特等，麻烦快一点！对方是海龙！”  
“什么？海龙？”听到那个名字童虎微微一震。尽管来欧洲的时间不长，他已经从各种渠道了解了这个辗转肆虐欧洲各国的SS级喰种的极致凶残，为什么这种恶名昭彰的家伙会来袭击喰种收容所？  
他追问道：“说得详细点，海龙在那里干什么？”  
对方没能给他答案。  
“我来取回属于我的东西。”一个陌生的男性嗓音在那头响起。  
特等愣了愣，马上反应过来：“你……你是海龙？”  
没等对方答复，他又厉声命令道：“你不要伤害无辜的工作人员！”  
回答他的不是语言，也不是沉默，而是令人发怵的吮吸液体声。  
“喂？！……混蛋！”  
童虎愤怒地吼道，他已经能猜到那可怜的搜查官发生了什么。  
电话的另一边，加隆舔了舔嘴唇，把手中的人头随手丢到地上。不堪一击的废物们，他舐去唇边的血迹，冰冷的眼神锁定不断逼近的第二批白鸠们，上前一步主动投身于浴血厮杀中去。  
营救并不是一件容易的事，甚至比冲上前线厮杀更需要耐心与策略。迪斯马斯克趴在第三层管理室控制台上，看着液晶屏上密密麻麻的房间编号，一时间觉得头大。  
根据他的情报，撒加被囚禁在第三层，但是没能调查出具体的房间编号。  
交战的声音不绝于耳。在管理室门口，修罗喘着粗气，与阿布罗狄背对背站在一起，稍作短暂的歇息，走道的地上满是横七竖八的尸体。  
地上突然冒出一道红色的屏障，由荆棘状的赫子交织而成，从脚下直抵天花板，几个冲在前面的家伙来不及躲闪，直接被墙壁上的刺划伤了身体。是加隆让海啸的喰种们做前锋，成功吸引敌人的注意力才得以让他们顺利来到三层。决不能失败，阿布罗狄让自己的赫子分离，才得以制造障碍物。  
修罗稍微舒了一口气，“保存点实力，等下护送撒加时也免不了战斗。”  
“嗯，这面墙的强度大概也就只能坚持五分钟左右吧……”阿布罗狄抬头，焦虑地看着自己的赫子屏障，似乎担心它不够坚韧。  
迪斯马斯克从房间中快步走出，“走！”  
修罗紧跟上他的步伐，“查到撒加在哪个房间了吗？”  
“没有，我把第三层的牢房全部打开了。”  
另外两人难以置信地对视一眼。收容所按照囚犯等级来决定其的关押地点，第三层牢房中的喰种几乎都是SS级的危险人物，某种程度上说，即使作为同类他们也不愿跟这类人接触。  
“真乱来。”阿布罗狄啧啧道。  
迪斯马斯克无暇作过多解释了：“就让那群麻烦制造者吸引CCG的注意力和火力去吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“收容所活着的守卫应该都去大厅参战了——我们也回去吧，跟加隆汇合，如果撒加要从出口逃走一定得先进入大厅。”

偌大的收容所宛若一座迷宫，在错综复杂的通道中，撒加只能凭着直觉毫无头绪地四处寻找出口。  
为什么偏偏这个时候收容所遭到了袭击？难道跟我有关？  
虽然跟修罗他们分别的时候，他们确实承诺会救出自己，但如果此次袭击真的是为了自己而来，那这种方式跟他所期待的完全是两回事啊——  
是风，前方有气流的波动。  
以及……越来越清晰刺耳的厮杀声。  
“可恶，这样做只会让我的立场越来越糟。”他懊恼地自言自语道，鼻子抽动了一下。  
血的味道，撒加蹙起眉头。本想让格莱克西与CCG通过谈判来和平解决自己的事，而不是用这种极端方式。  
通道的尽头已经被染成了鲜艳的红色，地上，墙上，楼梯上，散落着新鲜的残骸，满地的碎肉和内脏表明着这里发生过怎样惨烈的战斗。他深吸一口气，血肉纷飞的屠杀让身为喰种的自己都不寒而栗，眼下只想快点离开这个地方。  
如果袭击者真的是迪斯马斯克找来的帮手，那三人应该此时也在这栋建筑内……但是，我没法去找你们了。被注射Rc细胞抑制剂后，既无法发动赫子，身上这该死的戒具也让他无法肉搏，更别提饱受饥饿折磨的身体根本没有战斗的力气。  
我真是……总是力不从心……  
大厅里一片混战，当撒加匆匆地从一根柱子后面现身时，头顶的白炽灯忽然亮起。  
“唔……！”刺眼的灯光下迟疑了一秒，那短暂的驻足令他不幸被几个白鸠捕捉到了行迹。  
“那家伙想逃，杀了他！”  
其中一人高呼一声，他身边的白鸠顿时响应，纷纷手持库因克向着试图逃走的喰种冲了过来。  
“等等！”似乎是认出了逃犯什么来头，又有一人呼喊着阻止到，“别伤他！那只是上头要求留着的——”  
太迟了，面对训练有素的白鸠围剿，成为众矢之的的人只能不知所措地呆立在原地，从背后袭来的库因克砸在了他毫无防备的头部。  
撒加发出一声短暂的呻吟，眼前一黑顿时倒地不起。  
“喂！你把他打死了？！”  
“死了就死了，不就是一个喰种吗？”  
“可恶，上头特别说了这只是……”  
争执没有持续太久，白鸠抱怨的声音被一根黑色的赫子骤然斩断，一同被斩断的还有他的半个脑袋和同伴胸口以上的部分。  
“真是个只会给人添麻烦的家伙。”加隆一脚踹开尸体，抱起地上不省人事的哥哥，将他小心地交给身后的人。  
“撒加……！”修罗接过那软软的身体，看着血从发间顺着额头流下，忍不住慌张起来。  
“别吵了，他还活着。”  
加隆毫不犹豫地转身重新走向战场，坚决而果断，“你们三个不要恋战，赶紧带着哥哥从E出口离开，那里有人负责掩护你们，我来善后。”

抵达喰种收容所的时候，来袭的喰种已经全部撤退，留下的只有满地尸体，喰种的，以及更多的人类的。  
“该死的。”特等搜查官骂了一句，思索着接下来该怎么办。  
艾欧里亚一言不发，浓烈的血腥味令他不悦地皱起了眉头。  
那通被海龙阻断的电话之后，众人就没能再跟收容所方面联系上了，所以此时损失也无从估计。只是，目之所及，一片狼藉。  
忽然一阵不好的预感袭上心头。  
“那家伙关在哪里？”他神色紧张地问道。  
“地下三层。”  
穆的话音刚落，激动的艾欧里亚就向被血染红的走道头也不回地冲去，“喂，小子你——”童虎企图扯住他，却还是慢了一步。  
阿鲁迪巴不解地看着那个金发的身影消失在走道中，“他在做什么？”  
“穆！你和阿鲁守着出口，我去追那臭小子！”特等的声音从前方传来，然后也消失在了走道中。  
“……”对那一老一少叹了一口气，穆转身看着魁梧的同事，一脸严肃，“也许艾欧里亚的预感是正确的， 这场袭击就是为了帮助撒加越狱。”  
他向一个大门被损毁的出口走去，在门口查看了一下，“果然是这样。”  
通往外界的道路，被坚硬而锋利的黑色树枝状物体所塞满。那奇异的东西密密麻麻，一路延伸了十多米，将空间切割为大大小小的若干块，令人无法通过。  
阿鲁迪巴欲上前一探究竟，却又因为那些黑色树枝散发出来的险恶而犹豫，“我们要去追吗？”  
“小心点，是分离的赫子。”穆伸出手臂拦住他，“有可能四周还有感应型赫子，人一过去就会自动攻击。”  
体型比常人壮硕得多的巨汉苦恼地拧起粗眉，这种密集的障碍物简直就是专为自己而设置的，根本无从落脚。  
穆无奈地叹了一口气，“别追了。”  
当童虎追着二等的脚步来到地下三层时，发现一旁的地上还有两个垂头丧气的生还者。不过此时无论是他还是艾欧里亚，眼里都只剩下了那间空荡荡的牢房。  
动荡的空气在沉默中冷却，某种阴沉的情绪甚至盖过了无处不在的血腥味。  
“总会有办法的？哈！”  
艾欧里亚忽然冷笑一声，转身从童虎身边大步而过，头也不回地离开了。


End file.
